Who Left
by booklover33
Summary: Miles did not leave but Bass did he was able to pull himself out of insanity after been Miles' puppet for years. So what happens when Charlie Matheson his best friends niece ask him to help her go up against her uncle. Will possibly be Charloe because I love them.
1. Chapter 1

**15 Years After the Blackout**

Charlie had gone to her favourite place an old amusement park where she kept her postcards hidden in one of the cars of the Ferris wheel. She thinks she remembers riding one before the blackout. One day she wanted to see the places on her postcards and get away from Sylvania Estates. Dad was wrong she could look after herself; she just wanted to see the world. There was no need to treat her like a child. He had gotten mad because of Danny she knew what she was doing there was no need to lecture her. She had helped raised Danny before her mother died, he was always first. Charlie sighed as she put the postcards back in her lunch-box and placed it back in her hiding place. She sat back into the seat of the Ferris wheel, her head fell back just as she heard a gunshot. Charlie's head snapped up, it came from the direction of the village; there were no other places that close around them. A million thoughts ran through her head, who had a gun they were banned, the Militia was in the village, why was the Militia in the village, why was the Militia shooting, was someone dead. The main thought that went through her head though was DANNY. Charlie took off at a run.

* * *

Ben Matheson was stood outside his house when the Militia, his _brother's_ Militia rode into the village and asked him if he and his children would go with them. He knew they had already seen Danny but Ben knew Charlie was not in the village.

"You don't need to take them but I will come with you," stated Ben. Maggie put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No orders state all three of you."

"You won't take us," Danny's voice made everyone turn. He was stood with Charlie's crossbow aiming at the Militia soldiers. A soldier drew his gun in retaliation.

"Danny don't," Ben said putting his arms out to try to calm the situation down.

The Captain who had introduced himself as Tom Neville did nothing he simply stated, "That is Daniel I guess. Where is Charlotte?"

Ben was still trying to calm the situation down and Danny hissed "She's not here. She left now you leave too."

It was at that moment everything changed. It all happened so quickly, both the crossbow and the gun went off. The twang of the crossbow lost in the echo of the loud gunshot. Benjamin Matheson fell to the ground as Militia soldiers grabbed Danny.

* * *

By the time Charlie ran through the gates the Militia had cleared out. Everything was silent as she took in the scene. Ben, her dad, was lying on the ground bleeding out; she was at his side in seconds desperately looking towards Maggie who just shook her head. There was nothing she could do.

"Dad," Charlie said in a small voice.

"Charlie, Danny's gone they took him, they want you too…" Ben took a deep breathe there was important information she needed to know but it was hard for him to speak, "In Chicago there's a man called… Jimmy King… he's an old friend he… will help you. Please stay safe… I love you."

Charlie only had time to whisper "I love you too," before he was gone. Charlie collapsed sobbing muttering "no, no, no," over and over again. She knew Maggie was kneeling on the other side of Ben's body and she could feel Aaron hovering behind her. She did not need to look to know they were crying as well.

* * *

 **9 Years After the Blackout**

He mainly kept off the main roads when travelling to avoid meeting anyone, there was no longer the technology to mass produce propaganda with an accurate picture of him so the likely-hood of someone randomly recognising him was low but someone might have met him or seen him before. He was hiding in the trees looking at the entrance to Sylvania Estates and could see everyone hard at work. He was amazed it had taken them years to track down the Matheson's before but on his own he managed it in a year. There was no way he could not be noticed so he stayed where he was and observed no need to give people a reason to talk about that man who came to visit. People where working with the crops and to his left there was a man with a beard and glasses teaching a group of kids. He saw blonde hair and wondered if it was Charlotte and Daniel Matheson they were blonde right? At least they had been in pictures when they were younger. As it got later people started to make their way home. He noticed Ben standing outside a house as two blonde children ran up to him. Yep he was right definitely Charlotte and Daniel. He decided to approach as it was getting dark best not to go in the middle of the night and scare them. He kept to the shadows as he made his way towards the house. The door was opened by a blonde woman who looked confused.

"Bass?" Ben was stood behind the woman and he frowned looking very unsure.

Bass held his hands up "I'm not here to hurt you; there are just a couple of things you really should know."

Ben waved Bass into the house and then turned to the blonde woman and said "Maggie can you put the kids to bed."

As Ben and Bass moved into the living room Maggie and the children went upstairs but just before they got to the stairs Charlotte turned to stare at him with big blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side and frowned as if trying to remember him, Ben cleared his throat and she turned to run up the stairs.

"Bass what is going on? I know you left we get that much information but is it safe for you to be here? He is looking for you," Ben sounded very worried and rightly so he had to look after his family.

"I was careful; he is looking for you too, all of you. I'm not staying I just thought you needed to know."

"Know what?"

"Everything… there are things that will be difficult to hear but I need to start at the beginning." Bass paused and Ben waited for him to continue so Bass told him about how after he lost his wife and baby during labour Miles used his grief to convince him to take a camp. He explained that it just got worst after that until he lost himself. Bass explained that he was Miles' puppet.

He stopped to see how Ben was taking it he was frowning but said "There was a rumour that he was really the one in charge… go on."

"Miles' well um… when he found you Rachel turned up." Ben did not look surprised.

"I guessed when she didn't come back but I didn't tell the children."

"He wanted to know about the power but after six months she told Miles something else and I'm not sure whether you know and I don't know how to tell you."

"I know Bass," their eyes met and Ben looked resigned.

"Miles' wasn't happy he was always on edge desperately trying to find you. As I saw him get worst I realised that Shelley wouldn't like what I was doing but I thought I could help. Then six months after that there was an accident and I'm really sorry but Rachel didn't make it and Miles' lost it. I just thought you needed to know."

Ben took a minute while Bass waited.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help Miles it killed me to leave but I couldn't stay I wasn't… healthy and the environment didn't help. If you ever need anything I'll be in Chicago, if I have to move on I'll leave some way to find me that Miles' won't guess, ask for Jimmy King."

* * *

 **So it was actually the last scene that I came up with first, I have no idea where I'm going with this but I will try to continue it. I hope you like it :) Also I'm aiming for a mixture of pre-blackout Bass and season 2 Bass if that is possible as he was able to pull himself out of insanity. I do love Miles as well so I'm going to have to play with the characters a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So its been a year sorry, but I do want to carry on with this story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Charlie was beginning to realise why her father would always want to her remain close to home, the outside world was dangerous. The plane had looked like a safe place to spend the night but then they came. There were little ways in which they could fight back. The three men were bigger and stronger and she could not get to her crossbow but she kept struggling. Maggie offered them some whiskey. One of the men took it, it was poisoned. Charlie found it odd that they would take it, why would Maggie offer it to them it there was nothing wrong it. She came to the conclusion that the men were not very bright. Dangerous yes, intelligent not so much. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere killing one of the two remaining men before they could do anything about their dying friend. A second one soon dispatching the other. Charlie looked up in the direction the arrows had come from, stood there was the boy she had met earlier while getting water, Nate. He lowered his bow and ran to Charlie untying her hands before he moved towards Maggie and Aaron. After they were free Nate moved back towards Charlie.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie just nodded; she was shaken up but did not want anyone to notice. She wanted to be brave but the real world was not what Charlie expected. She knew her mother had left and never come back but she never really put this into context of how dangerous that could mean it would be. People were dangerous and would take advantage of those weaker. She hoped that Nate would stay with them.

"We shouldn't stay here tonight. We should get moving, find somewhere safe for the night," Nate indicated that they should go, herding the three of them out of the plane.

Nate led the other three away from the plane back towards the more wooded area where they could find a place to settle down for the night. Maggie and Aaron were both sticking close to Charlie. She had been quiet since the attack. Maggie's mothering instincts were kicking in. Even after they found a quiet place to settle down none of them got much sleep. Nate took first watch and he could see they were all restless. When it was time for Charlie to swap with him she gave him a small smile and thanked him for earlier. He simply smiled and gave a nod as he went to settle down at his place next to the fire. Charlie was slightly on edge for the whole of her watch. All four of them were glad when the sun rose. They packed up and headed towards Chicago continuing with their journey. This time with Nate accompanying them.

* * *

They made their way into Chicago; there were a lot of rundown buildings. When the lights went out the big cities were abandoned but people started moving back after a while. The group had no idea where to start so they decided to find a popular place to ask around. Charlie, Maggie, Aaron and Nate stopped in front of a tall building. Looking up at the sign Charlie read that it was called The Grand and at one point had been a hotel. However from the sign on the door it looked as though it had been converted into a bar.

"Well we need to start somewhere," said Maggie heading towards the entrance.

The inside of the hotel had indeed been transformed into a bar. Even though it was the middle of the day there were people sat around drinking. There was a lone man behind the bar with his back to them. Charlie straightened up and strode towards the bar as the man turned. God he was beautiful, was a man allowed to be that pretty with his blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Charlie as she walked over leaning on the bar.

"What can I do for you?" he asked a flirty smile on his face.

"I'm looking for Jimmy King," Charlie replied also leaning on the bar.

Charlie could feel a presence over her shoulder, she knew it was Nate. The guy's eyes flickered from Nate back to Charlie, his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you and why do you want him?" he questioned.

"Charlie Matheson and my dad told me to find him. We need his help."

At her reply the man nodded and said "Come with me, just you," while indicating with his head to follow.

Charlie started to move when Nate stopped her, demanding that she not go alone.

"She is here to find me so you can wait here," Jimmy said glaring at the hand Nate placed on Charlie's arm.

"So Jimmy King is what you go by now," sneered Nate.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed as he reached for Nate's covered wrist. Jimmy yanked back his sleeve and revealed the M brand on his skin.

"Did you know he was with the Republic?" he asked.

Charlie looked shocked at Nate, he was with the people who killed her dad and took her brother. Nate pulled away and fled the bar. Jimmy signed and motioned for Charlie to follow him as he headed towards the stairs, telling Maggie and Aaron to stay in the bar but to keep out of sight. They were wary of leaving her alone with him but he said that he needed to tell her a few things.

* * *

Upstairs Jimmy started to pack a backpack asking Charlie why she needed help and where her dad was.

"Republic soldiers came to our village looking for dad there was a problem and it ended up with them killing my dad and taking my brother. I need you to help me get him back. But why did Nate seem to know who you are?"

Jimmy froze and sighed. "It won't be that easy Charlie."

"Why not?" She ignored that he had not answered her question yet.

"There are thing I should tell you but that soldier will be back with re-enforcements so I'll be quick. Firstly, Jimmy King isn't my real name it's Sebastian Monroe. You can call me Bass. The other thing is about the Republic and just who you are trying to get your brother back from."

Charlie frowned, "Wasn't Monroe the President that went missing?"

Bass nodded as Charlie just looked confused.

"It's a long story but I don't want to go back."

Charlie decided to drop it for now, "Who is the person that you're worried about?"

"His name is Mile Matheson," at Charlie's face Bass added, "Yes, Charlotte your uncle."

Before he could explain anymore there was a ruckus from downstairs. Maggie and Aaron came running into the room staying that the militia were there. They looked towards Bass as he reached for his sword. It was up to him to get them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've just finished writing this. I am really sorry if there are any mistakes as I'm really tired so I just scanned it but I really wanted to post it tonight. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Charlotte how good are you with that crossbow?" asked Bass.

A look of confusion crossed the blonde girl's face, "I'm a very good hunter."

Bass winced debating whether to ask her for help it was clear she was innocent, had no blood on her hands unlike him.

"Defend … er… Maggie and Staypuft here with your crossbow. We will have to fight our way out but hopefully they will only go for me. Did that boy know your last name?" Bass asked, he ignored Aaron's face at his new nickname and Maggie's impressed expression that he had remembered who she was. She had only vaguely remembered seeing him standing at the door asking for Ben.

Charlotte shrugged at Bass' question "I never told him but I said it in front of him when I was talking to you."

Bass sighed, the noise from downstairs of the Republic soldiers ransacking the bar was getting louder. "Do your best to stay out of sight, just get out and hide. If we are separated meet in the forest line at the East side of town at sundown. Try to stay near the gate but stay out of sight."

Bass tried to look supportive with a small smile on his face he put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. He swung around nodding to Aaron and Maggie before striding from the room his sword in one hand, a knife in the other.

Bass stopped at the top of the stairs looking down into the bar he had hid in for six years. Militia men were stood around the place, blocking all the exits. The boy, Nate, stood at the other end of the room. The local commander stood next to him.

"Come down please Mr President," asked Nate with a smug grin on his face. "The girl, Charlie, we need to take her too. Her Uncle wants her home."

Bass shook his head, "I don't really want to do that. I'm not going back and I'm not sure Charlie wants to either but that doesn't matter. She left."

Nate and the Commander exchanged a look, before Nate spoke again, "I don't think you're telling the truth Mr President."

"And I don't think you can really call me Mr President anymore."

The local commander looked annoyed "Take him, find the girl too we need them both, alive," at the order the militia men started to move forward.

The soldiers started up the stairs as the first one got close Bass kicked a bit of rumble that was at the top of the stairs. It hit one of the soldiers sending him tumbling down the stairs. That was one down. He blocked a sword coming towards him while swiping at a different one with the sword in his other hand. Bass kicked the one whose sword he blocked backwards down the stairs. He caught the knee of one soldier and he felt it dislocate. The soldier went down his sword clattering on the floor out of his reach. Bass turned disarming the next soldier coming towards him and kicking his sword out of reach before breaking his nose with his elbow. There were more soldiers coming towards him he knew he would not be able to defeat them all. Bass leaped over the banister landing on top of a bookcase. He leaped onto a shelf that was lower before landing on the floor rolling to decrease the impact. He took down the man in front of him as those on the stairs stumbled over each other to turn around and get to the bottom of the stairs. It was not long before he was surrounded again but at least he was closer to the door. There was the sound of a crossbow firing and one of the men dropped to the floor. Behind him stood Charlie, maybe she was not as innocent as he had originally thought. She shot him a look full of hope before running half the men following behind.

* * *

Charlie had watched Bass stride from the room, worried. How was he going to defend them against a division of militia soldier? However, he did provide a very good distraction for Charlie, Maggie and Aaron to creep around the back of the militia. She saw the boy Nate standing next to the commander grinning. He had clearly done well in his mind. It made Charlie's blood boil. She would be extra careful about who she trusted. The three of them headed down a corridor away from the fight. They had a clear shot to the door but knew they could not leave Bass. They needed him if they wanted to get Danny back they had to make sure he was alive to meet up with them later. With Maggie and Aaron hiding around the corner with make-shift weapons, Charlie crept back towards the sound of clanging metal and yelps of pain. She arrived to see Bass jump to the floor and quickly get surrounded. Before anyone could move she aimed; hitting one of the men in the back she gained the attention of the room. However, she only had eyes for Bass, shooting him a quick look she took off with half the men following her.

Charlie led them towards where Maggie and Aaron were concealed. As she rounded the corner she signalled for Aaron. He quickly jumped out and hit one man around the head. He fell but there were more behind. Aaron could not move quick enough, he was not built for action. Luckily Maggie had found a sword and ran one through before the men had even spotted her. It gave Charlie enough time to load another bolt. Another man went down from her crossbow but the three of them needed to keep moving there were three more men. Backing up they unintentional split up, Charlie running down a different corridor to Aaron and Maggie. However, Nate had informed the men of Charlie's surname. She was more important than the other two. Two of the soldiers went after Charlie while only one followed Aaron and Maggie. Though at least for Charlie this meant she was relatively sure they were safe. They might not look like much to militia soldiers but with two against one they stood a very good chance. However, the same could not be said for Charlie and the two men currently chasing her.

There was a corner ahead that Charlie ducked behind. She managed to load her crossbow and shoot it at one of the men but it missed. Charlie cursed she was an excellent hunter! She had not time to load another. She burst through the double doors into the blinding sunshine of the afternoon. Charlie ran off to one side to reload but was not quick enough, they were upon her. Their orders were to take her alive. One man tore the crossbow out of her hands and threw it before reaching for her wrist to pin her down. The other man was trying to stop her from kicking them. A groan of pain suddenly came from the man by her feet and she felt his grip disappear. The other soldier had no time to wonder what was going on before he too was gone. Charlie looked up into the blue eyes of her saviour.

Bass wore a small smile as he finished checking her over and took in her facial expression.

"Yeah, I'm batman. Come on Charlie we need to get moving." Bass hauled the still dazed girl to her feet and started herding her to one of the exits of the city. Not wanting to cause a panic the men who had gone to collect Bass had told told the men on the gates to close them. This was a mistake.

"Wait Bass what about Maggie and Aaron we can't leave them!" Charlie said as she started to resist where Bass was trying to get her to go.

Bass wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"They will meet up with us later. I need to get you out of here. They want you too."

Charlie stopped resisting and let Bass walk her put of the gate and put of sight of the militia. They would wait for sundown to meet up with Maggie and Aaron.


End file.
